


Sonnet to a Subject and Sonnet to an Elective

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd





	Sonnet to a Subject and Sonnet to an Elective

**A Sonnet to a Subject**

This isn’t a sonnet about some lost love,

So if that’s what you want then I’m sorry.

This isn’t a sonnet where I call you a dove

And I make your eyes go all starry.

 

No this is a sonnet of loathsome hate

Where I get to air all of my grief

Against my long despised schoolmate

And I don’t feel like making it brief.

 

In this sonnet I say I hate all of your rules 

And the fact that you’re so complicated

I completely hated you in high school 

And that anger still hasn’t faded.

 

This sonnet can have only one subject of my wrath

That terrible subject: I hate math. 

  
  
  
  


**A Sonnet to an Elective**

You have come to just the right place,

If you’re looking for a poem of love.

I’ll shove affection into your face,

And tell you all about my dove.

 

This sonnet details our epic romance, 

Going on for almost nine years.

My life was like a daze-like trance

And suddenly everything clears,

 

When I met my sweet love in grade six

Acting out after class.

Despite all of my life’s conflicts, 

I knew I had to make her mine. Alas,

 

She took over my life, but it’s with no rage,

That I write this sonnet to my love: the stage. 


End file.
